


30 Days of Splendid Beauty - NSFW OTP Challenge

by ch3rryshortcake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch3rryshortcake/pseuds/ch3rryshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 short drabbles for the NSFW OTP Challenge</p><p>OTP: Many different France pairings, currently including, Framano, Frain, FrUS, FrUK, and FraScot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Cuddling Naked

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a France pairing, leave a comment. I might use it.
> 
> I will add tags, pairings, characters as I go.
> 
> I have another story I should be finishing, but I'm just having the worst writer's block and it's been going on for months now. So I'm hoping this will help....  
> Please leave comments or critiques as they help me a lot! Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy!

Lovino’s skin feels so hot against Francis’. There’s nothing between their bodies, not a shirt, nor a pair of Lovino’s favorite Armani underwear. Only a sheet covers them both as Francis holds Lovino close in his arms.

It is Lovino’s favorite place to be. Not that he’d ever admit out loud to Francis, but he loves these nights. The cool autumn evenings where they lazily lay in bed, their bare bodies flushed together as close as is possible. The dark blonde hair on Francis’ chest tickles Lovino’s cheeks as he lays against it, but he doesn’t mind. Not much anyways.

Francis gently runs his hand down Lovino’s back, and Lovino shifts to press even closer. His leg is rested between Francis, so the movement causes a bit of friction on Francis’ cock. He feels Francis body stiffen.

Growing a cocky smile, Lovino moves his leg again until Francis opens his eyes, and tilts Lovino’s head up. The cocky smile disappears, and Lovino plays the part of an innocent, a disgruntled frown on his face.

"What?" He mumbles, "I was comfortable."

"Do not play games with me, my love. You will not win." Francis warns lightly, a golden brow arching up further on his forehead.

"I have no idea what you’re talking about." Lovino fights off the grin, though his eyes glint with shameless mischief. They hold each other’s gazes until Francis turns over onto his side and bumps his ass ‘accidentally’ on Lovino’s crotch.

Lovino flushes, scooting back quickly.

"H-Hey!" He was never good with taking the teasing he occasionally gave.

"Cuddle me." Francis whines. He turns his head and looks at Lovino with a very convincing pout, one that he has practiced and perfected over time. He shakes his ass back and forth, and Lovino scoffs. Rolling his eyes, he moves back against Francis, his chest pressed right up to the Frenchman's bare back. He wraps his arm around Francis and buries his face into his neck.

He likes being in Francis’ arms, but he definitely does not mind this either. The smell of lavender from Francis’ shampoo fills his nose in this position, and he feels as Francis’ breathing grows slower…calmer.

"I love you…" Francis tiredly breathes out.

Smiling against Francis shoulder, Lovino doesn’t reply. Instead, he kisses Francis there on his soft, smooth skin and closes his eyes.


	2. Day 2 - Kissing Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 2 - Kiss (Naked)   
> Pairing: Frain - France x Spain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you want to request a France pairing, leave a comment!! I might use it.
> 
> I will add tags, pairings, characters as I go.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!

Francis felt like he was going mad.

'Let me worship you, tonight.' Antonio had whispered into his ear as he slipped his arms around Francis' waist. He turned a tired Francis' around in his arms, and buried his face into his neck, kissing the soft skin there and breath in the smell of his musky cologne.

No protest came from Francis’ lips. He was overwhelmed and stressed from the day’s work, but in Antonio’s strong arms, he began to melt along with all the tension in his body.

It was how he ended up in that position of madness, naked on the bed with an equally bare Antonio kissing slowly up his thighs. He was not worshipping him, Francis decided, but torturing him with his red, soft lips.

"Antonio…" Francis whined, grabbing a hold of Antonio’s dark locks of hair as he got closer and closer to his cock. He trembled and his cock twitched in expectation of Antonio’s hot lips and wet skilled tongue. But they didn’t come in the seconds he had hoped. Antonio got teasingly close, but then placed his lips along his pelvic bone.

"Not now, Francis…." Antonio scolded when Francis restlessly lifted his hips, trying to encourage the Spaniard’s mouth between his legs. Antonio pushed them back down and moved upwards along his body. He left his hot, searing kisses up Francis’ stomach…his chest…his shoulders, making him squirm.

"You’re killing me." Francis said, pulling Antonio’s hair irritably.

Antonio smiled, glancing up at Francis. There was mischief in those bright green eyes. He attached his lips to a pink nipple, dragging his tongue around it slowly before sucking softly on it. He ended it with a sweet kiss then moved on to the other.

The grip Francis had on Antonio’s hair slackened. He gasped, body arching delicately off the sheets and against Antonio’s mouth.

"Aah…please, Espagne…."

Laughing softly, Antonio ran his hands up Francis chest. He took pleasure in the fact that he had led Francis to the name. Francis only used his country name, especially in French, when he was getting irritated. Antonio moved up more so that he was looking down directly into Francis’ lust filled eyes.

"Let me worship you my way," Antonio said gently, cupping Francis’ flushed cheeks. Be patient." He stroked them softly with his thumbs, trying his best not to look further amused at the pout on Francis’ face.

"Perhaps if you stopped teasing me so…"

"Francia…" Antonio hummed disapprovingly. "I just want to worship you with my lips."

Francis brushed his fingers through Antonio’s hair, rolling his eyes at how silly his love sounded. He pushed his hips up, and rolled them slowly.

"Well my dear, you missed a spot, perhaps if you moved a bit lower."

Glancing up to the ceiling, Antonio pretended to consider this. “I don’t think so. The only placed I missed…” He leaned down and kissed Francis, moving his lips slowly against his for a few, breathless seconds. “…was here.”

Francis opened his mouth, but Antonio kissed him again before he could say anything.

Being kissed by Antonio was always passionate, hot. It felt like Francis was standing in the middle of a burning room. The heat radiated from his lips across his skin, down his chest, and through his veins. It was almost as if his blood had been replaced with a liquid fire, and it flowed right down to his already erect cock.

Francis tried to press closer to Antonio, moaning against his mouth. Antonio dragged his tongue slowly across Francis’ lips, tasting a combination of wine and ‘strawberry bery berry smoothie’ chapstick on them.

Antonio pulled back a little, panting as equally as Francis. “How’s that?” He smiled.

Francis frowned, pulling Antonio back down.

"Worship me a little more." He whispered.

Antonio’s smile widened, and kissed Francis once again.


	3. Day 3 - First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 3 - First Time  
> Pairing: Framano - France x South Italy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Framano because its my OTP and I wanted to write their first time. However, in this one, it's an AU like high school AU. So they're teenagers.
> 
> Again, if you want to request a France pairing, leave a comment!! I might use it.
> 
> I did get a request for FrUS or Frussia and since FrUS is another fave of mine I will write it for the next chapter!
> 
> I will add tags, pairings, characters as I go.
> 
> Also, I didn't get a chance to fix mistakes in this one, and since I have to type it all on my phone I'm sure they're there. My apologies.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!

"Are you really sure about this?" Francis asked for the third time that evening. He never thought that he'd be so nervous about his first time. There was a picture in his head of him being smooth, easily pleasuring Lovino with his love-making skills. But now that the time had come, he was nervous.

It was annoying Lovino though, who was more than sure that he was ready for this. He wanted to be with his boyfriend. They had been dating for two and half months, and the farthest they had gone was some fooling around and oral.

"Francis, we just talked about this. I'm fine, damn it. But if you want to stop...."

"I don't want to stop." Francis sighed softly, pressing sweet kisses to Lovino's chin. "I just want this to be perfect. I love you...."

"I know." Lovino whispered. "Now show me that." His face flushed as the words came out of his mouth, more bolder than he usually was.

Francis smiled slightly, embarrassed that Lovino was the one having to do the reassuring. He pushed away his uncertainties, and reached over for the bottle of lube they had pulled out earlier. It was half empty, leaving Francis to wonder how many times Lovino had used it own himself. He could see the image forming in his mind, Lovino's legs spread as he fucked himself with his fingers panting and trying to keep quiet with his grandfather and his brother just in the other rooms. 

The thought made his hard cock twitch, and the nervousness started to fade back to lust. Lovino could feel the air around Francis change so he spread his legs a little more so Francis could see what he was getting. 

Smothering his fingers in with the lubricant, Francis pressed his index finger against Lovino's hole. He rubbed the skin gently, pushing the tip of his finger in, taking pleasure in goosebumps that he could see rise across Lovino's skin. There was a hitch in Lovino's breathing. His fingers curling over the sheets as a finger entered him.

Lovino's mouth fell open, his face brightened and he felt like he was going to die from everything he was feeling. The finger didn't hurt. It just felt odd, out of place. He had put his own fingers inside him before, but having someone else in him...was so much different. Then Francis moved it. He pulled it out, and then gently pushed it back in, taking care to rub against the insides as he strived to brush against his special spot.

A gasp fell out of Lovino's mouth as a shiver of pleasure traveled up his spine. He rolled his hips slowly to feel the finger move in deeper, loving the way it felt.

Francis took that as a good sign, and pushed in another finger...and then another. Each time taking cues from Lovino's breathing, his pleading and his moans for Francis to give him more. 

He reached a point with three fingers in Lovino, where even then, Lovino had to have Francis deeper. He reached down, wrapping his hand over Francis' trying to push him in more while pushing his ass back.

"Francis....! I need you now. I'm ready..." Lovino gasped.

Francis curled the fingers in him, getting a loud cry out of Lovino, who bucked his hips more desperately. "You're forgetting to say something..." Francis teased him.

"God damn it, Francis! Please! Please....I need you."

Francis smiled, the nervousness had long disappeared and he was delighted with Lovino's reactions. He leaned down and kissed Lovino a final time, pressing the head against his entrance.

"I love you..." He repeated, for the second time as he pushed into Lovino.

Lovino didn't seem to hear it, his back arching off the sheets while his grip on them tightened to a death hold. It was so much more different than Francis's fingers. Francis' cock had to be wider than his fingers. He could feel the slow burn of the stretch as it filled him completely. Clenching his eyes shut, he tried to focus on breathing but it wasn't working. His whole face down to his chest was turning redder and redder.

Francis looked down with an expression of worry. He stopped moving, stopped pushing in, stopped everything. He leaned down instead, and lovingly kissed the corner of Lovino's lips.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. "We can stop...."

"N-No..." Lovino said quickly, shaking his head. "I'm okay.. I'm fine, Francis. Just move....Go slow though."

Francis pushed in a little more, until he filled Lovino to the hilt. He nuzzled Lovino's cheek and pressed a kiss to his ear lobe. 

Lovino muscles clenched around Francis, his knuckles turning white from how tightly he was gripping the sheets. He whimpered softly beneath Francis and it continued to worry the blond.

"I said to move..." Lovino gritted out.

"Not unless you relax." Francis said gently. "You have to relax for me...."

Lovino took a deep breath. He focused on the weight of Francis' body on him. He focused on the way Francis smelled, how he could still smell the cinnamon from the treat they shared after school. He focused on how warm he felt and how hot Francis felt inside of him. 

Soon enough, the pain had almost but disappeared besides for a slight discomfort. He opened his eyes and looked up at Francis, finding that he was being watched. He blushed brightly and looked off to the side. "I'm ready...." He said in a soft, quiet voice.

Francis smiled down at him, thinking about how beautiful Lovino looked. He pressed more kisses to Lovino's ear and his cheek. Lovino turned his head and made sure that one of those kisses caught his lips. 

"Come on..." He mumbled into the kiss.

Francis nipped his lip and then gave a little nod. He pushed Lovino's leg back just a little more and then started to move. Slowly at first, but soon they both grew impatient with the pace. Francis groaned, burying his face into Lovino's neck. He picked up speed, pushing in harder, faster, relishing in every little moan and cry that came from Lovino's lips.

"You feel so good..." Francis moaned, his breath hot on his skin like a flame. "Oh god..."

The low, husky sound of Francis voice made Lovino shiver. His fingers dug into Francis shoulders, his own moans growing louder each time Francis' cock filled him again and again. 

"Francis! Ah...please! Faster..." Lovino whined, his hips bucking up to meet Francis. The lewd sounds of Francis pounding his cock into Lovino, filled the room, bouncing from wall to wall. 

Francis lifted Lovino's leg a little so that he could approach from a new angle, this one brushing right up against his sweet spot with each thrust. It was driving Lovino crazy. He ran his fingers up into Francis' hair, pulling at the long golden strands as he let out a scream of pure pleasure.

"Fuck! F-Francis! I...I'm so close! Don't you fucking stop." He cried.

Francis tried to lean down to kiss Lovino greedily, only managing it for a few seconds as his own groans and moans came out from his mouth. He was so turned on.... He loved the sound of Lovino's voice. The way he said his name. It was driving him equally insane. They both felt like they were somewhere up in the clouds. Lovino was so hot, and tight around him. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold out. 

His movements lost their control as they both got closer to their finish. They were desperate teenagers, just trying to get to their release.

With a cry, Lovino's orgasm rocked through his body. His back arched off the bed, face flushing as his cum spurted out across both of their stomach's and his thighs. Francis was close behind, almost losing himself immediately after Lovino's muscles spasmed around him. He groaned loudly, chanting Lovino's name.

The high started to disappear along with all the heat and energy in their body. Francis pulled out and rolled over onto Lovino's side. Lovino was strangely quiet. Francis tried to press closer to him, but Lovino shook him off and pushed away.

"We forgot to use a condom...." Lovino said quietly. He realized it as soon as he felt Francis seed shoot up his ass. It was warm and sticky and he wasn't fond of how it felt.

Francis furrowed his brows, reaching for Lovino's hand.

Lovino let him take it.

"I haven't had sex with anyone but you...and you haven't with anyone but me. It's okay. We will just make sure to use one next time."

Lovino stayed quiet again for a moment, before letting out a long sigh. He scooted closer to Francis and rest his head on his shoulder. 

"Right....Nonno would kill me though if he knew I didn't use a condom."

"Then we just won't tell him." Francis laughed tiredly.

"You can't really hide anything from him." Lovino said, laughing softly as well. He nuzzled under Francis chin, closing his eyes. He felt so tired, but in a good way. 

"I was not too bad for a first time, huh?" 

Lovino snorted, gently patting Francis smooth, pale chest. "Sure, not too bad."


	4. Day 5 - Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I skipped the prompt for Day 4 and will come back to it.
> 
> Prompt: Day 5 - Blowjob  
> Pairing: FrUS - France/America

"It's odd seeing you all dolled up in a suit and tie, Alfred. However, I must say I like it a lot."

Alfred looked up from his desk at the sound of Francis' voice. His gaze followed him as he walked into the small office. Francis cleared off a spot on Alfred's desk that was covered with stacks of important papers, and sat down on the edge.

"What's the occasion?"

Letting out a groan of misery, Alfred slumped down into his chair. He would have let it completely swallow him whole if it meant getting away from all this boring work he was supposed to do.

"I had a meeting with the Bosses today, and now I have this mountain of paperwork to read over and fill out."

Nodding in understanding, Francis leaned over the desk and pulled Alfred close by his tie. It was bothering him with how crooked it was. He untied it completely and then retied it around his neck with practiced ease.

"Well, you look ravishing. Very handsome. I'd love to see you in a tie more often. Even if the tie is all you're wearing. I'm not picky."

Alfred sighed in frustration.

"Duh. Of course I look good, but I'm not wearing a tie for at least ten years after this. I've been sitting here all day. I haven't eaten all day, and I feel like my stomach is starting to eat itself! I have to read every single one of these pages. It's so boring. I don't know how much longer I can take this."

Francis couldn't help but smile at the pout that formed on Alfred's face. He looked like a sad little puppy who had been kicked out in the rain or lost his favorite new toy.

"It sounds like you could relax. Why don't we take a break?" 

The idea sounded wonderful. Alfred jumped on it at once.

"Are you taking me to get lunch? Because I have been craving a juicy cheeseburger and chili cheese fries all day long. There's a place not far from here that serves chili cheese fries on your burger. Not as a side but right there in between your meat and buns! That way, you can order a salad as your side which makes it super healthy."

Francis' face almost turned green, shaking his head. Nothing had ever sounded more repulsive, unhealthy, and American in his life. He stood up, and slid into Alfred's lap.

"Oh dear Alfred, no..." He began, placing his hands on Alfred's strong shoulders. They looked really good in the suit. Francis squeezed them just to make sure they were real and not just extra padding. "We're not going to do that. That's disgusting."

"Then where are we going? I'm really hungry. I could eat a horse, Franny. Two horses and still have room for a shake. Ooh, one of those Oreo milkshakes from...."

"Alfred." Francis interrupted sharply, cupping the young American's face. He tilted it up, making Alfred look him dead in the eye, and pay attention. The dominance in Francis' eyes caused a light blush to appear in Alfred's cheeks.

"First, I'll help you relax. Then we'll worry about getting you food for your cute little tummy."

Alfred did not understand. He was hungry. He wanted food. That's all he needed to relax.

"How are you going to do that?"

Francis smiled a haughty little smile that showed no teeth, only pulling upwards at the corners of his lips. He leaned forward until his lips grazed Alfred's. He could feel Alfred instantly react, parting his lips slightly, trying to seal the small distance. But Francis kept him at bay, sucking in the air between them before firmly pressing his lips to his lover's.

The kiss was only part of Francis' plan to relax him. Alfred soon realized this as Francis' fingers slid down his chest and brushed over his crotch.

"Oh..." Alfred breathed into the kiss, expecting a quick hand job, a few strokes of Francis' nimble fingers. But Francis surprised him again, sliding off his lap to kneel in front of him, right beneath the desk.

"O-Oh...." Alfred turned a dark shade of red, barely able to meet Francis mischievous gaze.

Francis unzipped Alfred, and pulled him from the confines of his pants and Superman boxers. He squeezed him, pumping him slowly in his fingers. He rubbed his thumb over the head, making Alfred shudder visibly.

"Are you serious?" Alfred gasped. "Here?"

"Would you like me to leave?"

How was Alfred supposed to say no when Francis hand alone, already felt so good around his cock? He glanced away with that boyish pout back on his face.

"No..." He mumbled.

"I couldn't hear you." Francis teased, giving his cock another squeeze.

"No! Francis, babe....I don't want you to leave."

Francis smiled up at Alfred. He leaned down and kissed the tip of his cock. 

"Good."

Alfred wasn't going to lie. He was nervous. He could hear the footsteps of others walking back and forth right outside his door, their voices clear. He would have to keep his voice down, or else everyone would figure out that Francis' visit wasn't a normal one.

"This is a bad idea though."

Francis hummed in response. He dragged his tongue up the shaft of Alfred's flushed cock, feeling it continue to harden in his hand. Alfred groaned, running his fingers through Francis hair, tangling it between the strands. He had a thing for those soft locks, always playing with it or pulling it during sex.

Francis glanced up, their eyes meeting again. There was already a change in Alfred's eyes, soft want and lust as Francis wrapped his lips around him. He sucked softly, teasing with his tongue.

"F-Francis..." Alfred groaned, his hips twitching. He bit his lip, in torment trying to keep both quiet and not buck into Francis' warm wet mouth as the Frenchman took more of him. "Fuck you're way too good at this...."

Francis moaned around him, relaxing his throat. This let him take him in all the way until it hit the back of his throat and his nose was buried in Alfred's trimmed hairs. He sucked him, bobbing his head over the entire length. 

He used his hands to fondle his balls, rolling them between his fingers, knowing that Alfred found them to be stimulating when touched.

Alfred held Francis there, rolling his hips up, feeling desperate as heat seemed to consume his belly and entire lower region.

"Oh god.... I'm about to come Francis!" He gasped, his head rolling back. He squeezed his eyes shut, tightening the grip in Francis' hair. With his free hand he made sure cover his mouth, so that his loud moan was muffled by his palm. He orgasmed suddenly. His hot cum shooting in spurts into Francis mouth.

Francis pulled back quickly, coughing softly, drops of cum splattering onto his chin.

"Alfred!" He mumbled, swallowing the thick warm liquid. He wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up. Alfred was panting, looking up at Francis with a sheepish face.

"Sorry...What was I suppose to do, Franny? Come on your face? A tissue?"

Francis sighed, grabbing a Kleenex off Alfred's desk. He wiped off what was left and then leaned down and kissed his silly boyfriend deeply. "Let's get you something to eat..." 

Alfred smiled, fixing his cock back into his pants hurriedly.

"Can we please check out that burger joint? Please?"

It was Francis turn to pout, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do they have more than burgers?"

Alfred nodding quickly. 

"They do! They have a whole bunch of stuff." He said hopefully. He stood up, and wrapped his arms around Francis waist, pulling him close against his chest. "Please?"

Francis distractedly played with his tie, looking down between their chests. "Will you wear this tie more often?"

"Suuuuuure..." Alfred very obviously lied.

"Whatever." Francis sighed. "I suppose we can."

Alfred let out a loud laugh, lifting Francis off the ground and spun him around. 

"Thank you, Francis. I promise you'll love this place!"

"Okay! Okay stop spinning." Francis laughed, hiding his face into Alfred's neck to keep from getting dizzy. "I hope you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you want to request a France pairing, leave a comment!! I might use it.
> 
> I will add tags, pairings, characters as I go.
> 
> Also, I feel like I rushed this one, and that it's obvious in the second half. I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to get it out and I'm tired.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!


	5. Day 4 - Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 4 - Masturbation   
> Pairing: FrUK - France x England

Francis was angry and frustrated. He knew Arthur was the incarnation of pure evil, so he really should have seen this coming.

Surprisingly, Arthur woke Francis up with a kiss and his warm hands wandering over his body. He took advantage of Francis sleepy state, his pliant lips and his eager body that craved the early morning affection. Francis was so easily turned on upon waking up, and Arthur knew this. He waited until Francis got to the point where he just might break his stubbornness and beg. At that point, Arthur moved off the bed and pulled on some pants with a victorious grin on his face.

"I'm late for a meeting."

With those five words, Arthur left Francis needy and horny on their bed.

"What?" Francis breathed, propping himself up on one arm. He looked like a mess with his usually perfect hair mused and sticking on his face, his cheeks lightly flushed.

Arthur glanced back at Francis, cruelly shrugging his shoulders. He opened the curtains letting in a handful of light flow into the room. It brightened the room but darkened Francis' mood.

"I'm sorry Francis, but I really must go." He didn't look very sorry as he smiled and made his way out of the room. He waved and closed the door behind him.

Francis groaned loudly, reaching over the side of the bed. Groping around, his fingers brushed against a shoe. He picked it up and threw it with all his might at the door. 

There was cackling on the other side as the shoe hit the door with loud bang. Arthur opened up the door a minuscule bit, poking his head in. 

"You could always use your hand. You're used to that." 

Growling, Francis made a move to grab another shoe. Arthur quickly closed the door before another projectile could be hurled his way. This was all so reversed. It should be Francis skipping out the door, leaving Arthur hot for him in bed.

"Dear god, I hate him." Francis whined, flopping backwards against the bed. His hate for his boyfriend at that moment did not change the fact that he still incredibly horny and if anything, only intensified how turned on he was.

If he closed his eyes as the rays of sun tickled his skin, he could still imagine Arthur, warm there pressed up against his body. He could still feel the lazy grinding of their hips, their chests flushed together. Arthur's hands were still there resting on his hip, but now it moved up over his chest. His fingers lightly brushed over his hardened nipples.

Francis let out a small gasp, opening his eyes. Arthur was no longer there. Instead it was his hands there on his chest and hips. 

This is what he had been reduced to, imagining Arthur's touches and materializing them with his own hands. It was just as Arthur had told him to do, but he was too needy to care about the fact he was falling to the low that Arthur had predicted.

He closed his eyes, needing Arthur again. And there he appeared, back over him. His hand back on his chest instead of Francis'. His fingers were cold, roughly punching his nipples. It brought a delicious shiver through his body, making him arch up into the touch. He shifted his position and ran his hand back down his torso, over the pale skin ridden with scars from war after each telling their own story. 

Francis...Arthur squeezed his thighs and then spread them apart. His fingers wrapped around his cock, the organ twitched in his hand as he squeezed, stroking it slowly. He could feel Arthur's breath on his neck as he pumped his shaft up from the base. He could smell the earthy, warm scent of the simple cologne that Arthur wore and hear his heavy breath in his ear.

"Arthur..." Francis gasped, bucking his hips into his hand.

"Oh...."

Francis forced an eye open, seeing Arthur standing in the door, staring back at at him in his lewdly spread out position.

"I left my...I didn't think you'd actually...." Arthur whispered, his face turning redder by the second.

There was no room for shame on Francis part. He did not stop out of embarrassment, or try to hide what he was doing. Instead, he spread his legs farther for Arthur to see what he was doing. He wanted Arthur to watch as he touched himself, reaching between his lower cheeks. He wanted Arthur to hear him moan for him and realize what he could have had if he would have stayed in bed that morning.

"You obviously don't know me very well." Francis moaned, his blue lidded eyes looking directly into Arthur's.

Arthur took the few steps to the bed, and crawled on top of Francis a lot faster than Francis had expected. He thought by the time he counted to ten Arthur would break, but it only took to the count of five.

Francis pushed Arthur back however, his hand on the man's chest. It was Francis turned to smile, flushed and red. 

"You had your chance, my dear. As you assumed. I prefer the company of my hand.... You can watch if you'd like however. Over by the door."

"Oh come on Francis, you can't fucking be serious." He said leaning over the Frenchman, trying to kiss into his neck.

He was pushed again, this time with more force. Francis was serious, if only in a teasing manor. He shrugged his shoulders as Arthur had, seductively licking his lips.

"Arthur, down." Francis warned.

Arthur softly growled, slinking down off the bed. "I-I have to get ready to go anyways." Arthur muttered stubbornly. He tried his best to pretend he did not care, that he was too busy for a quick one with Francis before work, but it was hard to ignore the sounds Francis made. 

He hated Francis more than anything. 

And Francis knew it.

He was glad now that Arthur had ignored him. Now he could ignore Arthur as the Brit attempted to ignore his hard on and get ready for work, and focus on his own pleasure that only he could give himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you want to request a France pairing, leave a comment!! I might use it.
> 
> I will add tags, pairings, characters as I go.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!


	6. Day 6 - Clothed Getting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 6 - Clothed Getting Off  
> Pairing: FraScot - France x Scotland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Scotland much less FraScot so I do hope I do it justice. I had to ask around to see how much accent I should put into Scotland's speech and even then I still wasn't for sure, so I hope that it'll be okay!
> 
> Also...uh...there might be mentions of SpUK....

"What? Now?"

Francis laughed softly at the his dear Scot's reaction, slipping his arms around his shoulders. He leaned forward and rubbed their equally bristly cheeks together. He had missed the flaming head man so much. It had been weeks since they last saw each other in person, much less intimate. And thought they'd been under the same roof since this afternoon, this was the first time they'd had been alone.

"Yes. Why not now? I've missed you more than anything." Francis said gently, turning his head slightly so he could press his lips to the man's cheek. He pulled back and looked up into Alistair's face and smiled.

"I missed ye too, but Arthur and yer pal are just down the damn hall, Francis." Alistair grumbled in his gruff voice, making Francis' smile just grow. Damn Francis and his incredibly cute smile.

"When has that ever stopped us before?" Francis complained with a small pout on his face. "It's not as if they don't know we're together."

Sighing, Alistair took a step back from Francis and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Maybe if ye weren't so loud. Last time it was mad very clear that the whole floor could here yer mouth."

This made Francis laugh all over again, gently pulling Alistair back to him by his shirt.

"A testament to our good work."

"Aye. That's true." He muttered, placing his hands over Francis'. "But this won't be turning out so well."

"And what do you think Arthur and Antonio are doing? Talking? You know they don't talk. They're doing the exact same thing themselves." Francis sighed, gently kissing his lover's chin. 

"Francis, it's a no from me. Not tonight. I promise ye, tomorrow I'll...ravish ye just like ye like it. I promise." Alistair said, taking Francis hands. He held them gently in his own, looking down into the crisp blue eyes, he adored so. It really wasn't that he didn't want to be intimate with Francis. He just didn't have the energy to listen to Arthur's mouth if they got caught.

Another sigh, this one more resigned came out of Francis mouth. He reached into the shirt pocket of Alistair's and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Alistair tried to snatch them away -he only had a few left-, but Francis turned from Lovino, holding it out of the man's reach.

"Very well..." Francis said as he leaned against a wall. He took out a cigarette, lit it and took a puff. He inhaled the smoke, and then let it out slowly.. "You know....Arthur also doesn't like when we smoke in house, and yet here we are."

Taking a few steps, Alistair stood back in front of Francis with his hands on either sides of the man's head.

"Is that so?"

Francis let the corners of his lips curl up into a grin. 

"It is." He whispered, taking another puff and then blew directly into the face of his amused boyfriend's. His eyes were basically glittering with mischief. How one could be so smooth and cool, yet conniving and mischievous, Alistair did not know. However, he knew that would have to be how he'd have to describe Francis if anyone asked.

Alistair shook his head, and sighed deeply. "Damn it, Franny."

Francis shrugged his shoulder, feigning innocence. 

"What's wrong?" It was difficult not to smile at the cute blush forming across the Scots face, knowing he was frustrating the man. He took in another long puff, watching Alistair's face, thinking that he was reading him correctly.

He didn't expect for the man to suddenly turn back towards him and smash their lips together messily. Francis was so taken, that his lips parted instantly for him, and Alistair sucked in the smoke that Francis held in his mouth. 

Alistair pulled back and exhaled, and then kissed Francis again.

This was the first time they'd really kiss since they'd seen each other again, and it made Francis weak. His legs felt like they would give out from underneath him. He pressed himself close to Alistair and held on tightly to him, in hopes of keeping himself steady. 

"Mm..." Francis moaned, his face flushed as Alistair pulled back looking equally as red. His cheeks matched the color of his hair at this point.

Francis took a moment to regain himself, pushing back a strand of his long hair out of his face. They exchanged a look, one look, and Alistair found himself on his back against the guest bed.

Francis had put out the cigarette and then crawled into the Scots lap and kissed the man. He kissed him while pushing his ass back against his crotch, whispering about how much he missed him.

Alistair groaned, running his hands up Francis thighs. He had missed him too.

"I'm still not gonna fuck ye tonight." He said gruffly, pushing Francis over onto his back, pinning him down.

Francis lifted his head and smiled. He pushed his knee between Alistair's legs and slowly rubbed against his crotch.

"I know. I just want you to make me wish you would..."

How could Alistair not comply when his lover asked like that? How could he actually say no to Francis? His hips sang the same tune, pushing against Francis' knee. 

"Better keep yer voice down then." He whispered. Francis nodded, his eyes following Alistair's hand as he felt between Francis legs and squeezed.

Softly gasping, Francis wrapped his arms around Alistair's neck and buried his face into his shoulder. He lifted his hips, in a silent ask for more. More friction against his cock. He wanted Alistair himself, his body against his.

It was good that Alistair could read Francis so well. They had been together for a long time, on and off since their alliance. He could read the emotions on his face, the wrinkle between his brows when he was frustrated. How he wouldn't stop touching his hair when he was nervous. In bed, he knew he was doing something right when Francis would dig his nails into his pale, freckled shoulders. And by then he had better know what things were right as often as they had shared nights underneath the sheets.

Alistair never deprived Francis from what he wanted. He slid his hand down underneath Francis ass and lifted him up, to grind his own hips against the Frenchman's. Francis wrapped a his leg around Alistair, pushing against him so that he could feel his cock through his tight slacks. Their clothed arousals brushed together, bringing a much needed friction that Francis had been searching for all along.

Holding him tighter, Francis moaned hotly against Alistair's ear which sent a shudder through Alistair's body.

They rolled over onto their sides, breathing heavily and rutting together like two careless teenagers much like they were when they had first taken a special liking to each other.

"Alistair...Alistair...!" Francis breathed loudly, his body arching against the Scots. There was no room for anything else between them, just their bodies' pressed closed.

Alistair looked at Francis, pressing their foreheads together and really looked at Francis who's face was flushed. Their noses brushed together, but neither seemed to notice or mind. 

"Francis..." Alistair whispered. Francis' eyes opened at his voice, finding that Alistair was watching him. He smiled, fingers digging into his arms. 

"I want you....Ecosse...." 

Alistair smiled this time, he tilted his head slightly and kissed him. There was such a grand need in the kiss, Francis silently asking for him to take care of him.

Alistair reached between them, unzipping both of them. His hands trembled a little, but he managed to pull himself out from his trousers and underwear and Francis...out of his trousers. He hadn't worn anything else under.

He rubbed their cocks together, feeling Francis twitch in his hands and buck into his touch. With their hips pressed flushed together, he slowly pumped their cocks a little faster. 

Francis wasn't as loud as he usual was, but Alistair still could tell that he was close from the way his breathed hitched and his body trembled against his. He rutted against him more desperately, letting out a low guttural moan from his red lips.

Finally, Francis body suddenly tensed and jerked and then slackened. Alistair felt his hand wet with Francis' warm cum. Again, Francis was surprisingly quiet. The only sounds that came from him were his heavy breathing.

After a few moments of silence, Francis pulled back away a little and placed a hand to Alistair's cheek. "Why do you make me feel like we're back to hiding out in the fields as young men?" He asked, seeking warmth against Alistair's chest.

Alistair shrugged, wrapping an arm over Francis side. "Are ye about to get all nostalgic on me?"

Francis laughed, "Let me take care of you now." He said with a soft smile.

Alistair bit the inside of his cheek, placing his hand over Francis'.

"Ye really don't have to..." Alistair muttered, pulling his hand to his lips to kiss Francis' palm. His beard tickled at Francis skin, so that Francis had to tear his hand away. 

"I was quiet. Arthur knows nothing, as long as you're quiet we'll be fine. Or you could always be vocal in the pleasure I give you, and anger Arthur. I believe that would be more fun, if I were to say so."

"Is that what ye say?"

"I do say."

Alistair stared into Francis eyes. A grin slowly spread across his face. 

"I missed ye, Francis. Yer right, it is my job as his brother to piss the bugger off." 

Francis smiled, crawling back over into his lap.

"It is our thing. Is it not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Again, if you want to request a France pairing, leave a comment!! I might use it.
> 
> I will add tags, pairings, characters as I go.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!


End file.
